


The Force Will Be With You, Always

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan is a good dad, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Yoda rises to his feet slowly, taking his stick to walk to a nearby window, closing his eyes. Obi-Wan doesn’t dare move. “I see. Like family to the boy, you are.” He turns suddenly, hobbling back over carefully. “Master Kenobi, take the boy, you may. Stay on Tatooine, you must. Know his family, he must.”Obi-Wan Kenobi takes the child of his best friend, raising him the best he can.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	1. The Boy With Padme's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this turned out to be a LOT longer than I anticipated. but I just really, really love Obi-Wan and I wondered what it might have been like had he raised Luke instead. this is strictly based off of the movies (and wookiepedia, just because) as I have not seen the Clone Wars show yet! I tried my best to keep things as canon as possible, but I am sorry in advance if something does not make sense :)
> 
> kudos/comments are very much appreciated!

Obi-Wan can’t afford to think about anything other than the importance of keeping the babies safe. So he keeps his mind solely on that track, so that he may not spiral.

“We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence,” he says, keeping his gaze downward for a moment until he looks at Yoda.

The Jedi Master’s eyes reflect what Obi-Wan feels; tremendous loss and sadness. “Split up, they should be,” he agrees, not looking at either of the men at his table.

“My wife and I will take the girl,” Bail speaks up, dull eyes showing a spark of hope, if only for a brief moment. It’s a welcome sight. “We’ve always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us.”

Obi-Wan nods, his respect for the senator never wavering. His face, however, quickly falls. “And what of the boy?”

“To Tatooine. To his family, send him,” comes Yoda’s simple reply. Obi-Wan drops his gaze back to the floor. He doesn’t know why he feels so uneasy.

“I will take the child and watch over him.”

He stands, along with Bail, and bows as Yoda continues, “Until the time is right, disappear we will.” As the senator walks out, Yoda catches Obi-Wan’s attention. “Master Kenobi, wait a moment.”

He doesn’t wish to go against Yoda’s command, so he obliges, sitting down.

“Tragedy and loneliness, you feel. An obligation, you have.” His words are not guesses; he can feel it practically radiating off of Obi-Wan.

The man sighs, slowly raising his gaze to meet Yoda’s. “Yes, master. I feel like I owe it to Padme. And to Anakin.” The name leaves a heavy feeling in his heart. He doesn’t think it will ever go away.

Yoda rises to his feet slowly, taking his stick to walk to a nearby window, closing his eyes. Obi-Wan doesn’t dare move. “I see. Like family to the boy, you are.” He turns suddenly, hobbling back over carefully. “Master Kenobi, take the boy, you may. Stay on Tatooine, you must. Know his family, he must.”

Obi-Wan stands quickly, not believing his ears. He stutters for a moment, then recollects himself, bowing respectfully for a second longer than usual. “Yes, Master Yoda. Thank you for your blessing.”

He turns to leave, but his name is called again. “Master Kenobi, training I have for you, when you are not caring for the boy.”

“Training?” he asks, visibly confused as he turns around. He’d thought they were going underground for awhile; why would he need training?

For the first time in a while, Yoda’s eyes sparkle. “An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force. Your old Master.”

Obi-Wan feels his lips part in surprise; it is the best news he could have received. “Qui-Gon,” he almost asks, the words breathless.

He could really use his guidance right about now.

“How to commune with him, I will teach you,” Yoda promises, the smallest of smiles playing on his lips.

Again, Obi-Wan bows, staring in disbelief at the floor before straightening up. “Thank you, Master Yoda.”

With that, he walks down the hall, letting his mind wander but keeping himself from going down a dark path.

He’s not really sure why he wanted to raise the child himself. Perhaps the thought of being alone is too unbearable. But more likely, he owes this to Padme. And to Anakin, who he couldn’t save.

Perhaps the boy will be like them.

He takes a deep breath as he walks through the door to the room where the children were being kept. The droids had been taking care of them; but Leia is missing. Bail must have come by to collect her already.

Hesitating a moment, he slowly approaches the crib that holds Luke. He’s not quite sure why, but he’s nervous.

The child is awake, wide eyes staring at the ceiling curiously, though he quickly meets Obi-Wan’s. He is still swaddled. He’s quiet; not making a sound.

Obi-Wan stares at him for a long moment, feeling that same heaviness in his heart. The boy has Padme’s eyes.

Gently, carefully, he takes Luke in his arms, marvelling at how small he is. He’s held him before, when he was born. But now it is different.

Now the responsibility of raising this child is on his shoulders.

Somehow, Luke has freed an arm, and his small hand reaches up towards him, resting gently on Obi-Wan’s chin.

Only then, does the Jedi Master allow himself to cry. Warm tears roll down his cheeks as his shoulders shake, trying to contain himself.

He mourns the life of his best friend - the young man he raised for ten years. He mourns the life of his young widow, who was a fiery politician and was quite helpful in her contributions to the government.

He mourns the boy who will grow up without his sister, and will grow up without knowing who his amazing parents were.

Moving his head slightly, he shakily presses his lips to the tiny hand, taking a slow breath. He lets it out carefully, not daring to remove both hands from supporting the child.

He stands up straight, aligning himself. Luke lets go and moves closer into his chest, closing his eyes.

Obi-Wan stays in the nursery until his eyes are dry. And then he reaches up to pull his hood over his head, leaving the room and not looking back. 

His hold on the boy is gentle, but firm. He will not let anything happen to this child. 

Bail Organa offers to take him to Tatooine on their way to Alderaan. Obi-Wan accepts. The least amount of attention they can draw to themselves, the better.

Luke sleeps in his arms for the whole ride. Obi-Wan stays by himself, in the back of the ship. He watches Breha coo over their daughter. It’s enough to make him smile, at least a little.

When Bail lands the ship on Tatooine, Obi-Wan thanks him and bows. “You know where to find us,” Bail says with a small, sad smile. “We’ll be thinking of you, and of the boy. May the Force be with you both.”

Obi-Wan nods respectfully. “And may the Force be with you.”

When he steps onto the sand, he watches the ship take off, watching until it’s disappeared completely from view.

A small coo brings his mind back to reality. He looks down to meet those wide, innocent eyes and sighs quietly.

“It’s just you and me, now,” he says quietly. As he walks, he looks into his eyes - so similar to Padme’s. “Things are going to be really tough on us. But I promise you, I am going to do my very best.” He presses his lips together as Luke begins to fuss. As he continues to walk, he bounces the child, which seems to do the trick. “I’ve done a lot of wrong things, Luke. But I will be there for you. I will love you as if you were my own son. And one day, I have faith that you may reunite with your sister.”

Luke yawns, and closes his eyes again, face as close to Obi-Wan’s chest as the swaddle will allow.

Perhaps his promise will be enough, for now. And that’s all right with him.


	2. The Jedi Master and the Baby

As far as planets go, Tatooine isn’t so bad.

It’s empty, sure, but it’s quiet and it’s safe. And that’s what matters.

“Concentrate, you must, Master Kenobi. Reach out to him. He is there. Feel him, do you?”

Obi-Wan is sitting cross-legged, eyes squeezed shut. Sweat beads on his forehead as he listens to Yoda’s hologram beside him.

“ _ Qui-Gon _ ,” he thinks, sending it into the air, letting the Force take it for him, “ _ hear me. I am calling for you, master.” _

For a long moment, nothing happens. Frustrated, he opens his eyes, looking over at the Jedi beside him. “I’m sorry, Master Yoda. I cannot feel his presence here.”

Yoda simply laughs, his hologram figure standing up - so Obi-Wan does the same. “You are exhausted, Master Kenobi. Is dwindling, your focus is.”

Obi-Wan sighs, nodding. “The boy is staying with his aunt and uncle for a few hours so that I may commune with you.”

“Get easier, it will. Luke is still young.” Yoda nods respectfully. “Doing well, you are, Obi-Wan. I will return tomorrow. Continue your training, we must.”

Obi-Wan isn’t sure why, but hearing affirmation lets him relax. “Yes, Master. Thank you.” He bows, and Yoda’s hologram disappears.

It’s been a year. It is strange; how quickly time has passed. He sits down carefully on the pillow, rubbing a hand over his face. Yoda was right. He is ridiculously exhausted, sleeping only a few hours per night, waking up to make sure Luke has everything he needs.

Though, truthfully, even without a baby, he probably wouldn’t be getting much sleep anyway. He’s grateful for the sort of schedule Luke puts him on. He’s not sure where he would be if he didn’t have somewhere else to put his focus.

They live in a small place just outside of town, close to the Lars' farm. People talk about him; about the strange man who lives alone with only a child to keep him company.

Obi-Wan has begun going by the name Ben. Ben Kenobi, the man with many secrets that no one knows the truth about. No one must know of his true nature, for it isn’t safe. Darth Vader is rising to power with the help of the Emperor, and there’s nothing Obi-Wan can do now but make sure Luke is well-fed and happy, and continue to speak with Yoda and Bail Organa.

He stands, drawing in a deep breath. He wishes, more than ever, that he could hear his former master’s voice again. But Yoda is right. He is much too tired to concentrate now.

A knock on the door brings him from his thoughts. He dusts himself off and opens it, meeting a friendly face. “Ah, Ms. Lars. A pleasure to see you,” he says with a smile, nodding lightly. “How is he?”

The young woman smiles, showing prominent smile lines as she bounces the one-year-old on her hip. “He’s just lovely. A perfect child. He wouldn’t let go of that toy you made him the whole time he was over,” she chuckles, carefully handing Luke back to him. Sure enough, the child’s grip on the little toy spaceship is firm.

“I’m pleased to hear it.” He adjusts his hold on Luke, placing him on his hip, smiling gently at him.

“I’m sorry about Owen. He’s still getting used to having a child around. And after his father passed, he’s very stressed about the farm.” She gives Luke another fond smile, then shifts her gaze back to Obi-Wan’s. “I’d never say so, but it’s rather a good thing that you’ve taken the boy in your care. You’ve been doing a great job. And thank you for letting us be a part of his life.”

Obi-Wan blinks at the comment, then smiles again, giving a nod in thanks. “Thank you, madam. I appreciate your kind words. After all, you are his family.”

Beru smiles again. “Good night, Ben. Try to get some rest, you hear?”

“I’ll do my best,” he calls after her, chuckling lightly. “Good night, Ms. Lars.”

He watches until she is out of sight, then shuts the door behind him.

“Bah!” Luke exclaims, flapping his arms enough so that his ship accidentally hits Obi-Wan square in the nose. He blinks in the sudden impact, but quickly laughs it off, switching Luke from one hip to the other.

“Come, now, Luke,” he says lightly, tapping the boy’s nose, which elicits a giggle; the best sound in the world. “You ought to have better manners. We don’t hit our friends, all right?”

Luke tilts his head slightly in question; as if he’s truly listening. The mind of a child is rather fascinating. 

“I assume your aunt fed you well,” he continues, carrying the boy to his crib. “Good. It’s time you got some sleep.” Gently, he lays Luke down, meeting his wide eyes yet again as he tucks the blanket around him.

His grip on the toy does not loosen.

“Good night, my dear boy. Sleep well.” Obi-Wan smiles, then turns to leave.

The suns of Tatooine are setting, so the Jedi Master takes the time to sit on his cushion yet again. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes to reach out with the Force again.

But he cannot focus. After some time passes, he senses a disturbance.

He opens his eyes just as Luke begins to cry.

Quickly, he gets to his feet and runs back into the room, gently picking up the child and shushing him. “Oh, dear, what’s wrong?” he asks, bouncing him carefully against his chest despite his screaming in his ear. “Come, now, Luke, everything’s alright. I’m right here.”

With his free hand, Luke grips a fistful of Obi-Wan’s shawl. His screaming diminishes, but he is still upset, sniffing and breathing hard as he lay his head against the man’s shoulder.

“Were you just lonely?” he guesses softly, taking the boy to the other room. He sits on his old couch, leaning back to let Luke lay comfortably on his chest. “We all feel like that, sometimes. That’s okay. Uncle Ben’s right here.”

He continues shushing gently, running a comforting hand up and down the boy’s back. He watches as Luke’s eyes slowly close, and his breathing finally evens out.

Obi-Wan doesn’t dare move. Waking a baby, he’s found, is the absolute worst thing a person can do.

He figures he can transfer him to the crib in a few minutes. But he finds he doesn’t want to move. Luke is warm, and his soft breathing is rather comforting. 

Before he knows it, Obi-Wan’s eyes grow heavy. He makes sure Luke is secure in his arms, and then he dozes.

The toy ship drops from Luke’s hand, but neither of them stir.


	3. The First Word

“Careful, Luke. You mustn’t walk too far.”

Obi-Wan is firm in tone, but he can’t help but smile, anyway, watching the almost three-year-old teeter in the sand before turning back to walk his way. He is concentrating hard on not tripping this time.

“Good job!” he exclaims, as the boy falls in a fit of laughter into Obi-Wan’s arms. He hugs him close for a moment or two, kissing the top of his head, before letting him go.

He sits up on his knees a bit, sitting eye level with the boy. “Listen to me now,” he says, looking at him earnestly, “Can you say ‘sand’?”

Luke is almost three but still has not spoken a word. Beru has assured Obi-Wan that everything is fine, and they shouldn’t worry; Luke is a bright boy and he understands when he is being spoken to, and even babbles to himself. Some children just take longer to speak than others. 

The boy tilts his head slightly to the side at the question, but doesn’t make a sound.

“I thought not,” Obi-Wan chuckles, reaching over to ruffle Luke’s ever-growing blond hair. “Would you like your toys?” he asks, to which Luke emphatically nods, eyes brightening considerably.

He smiles and reaches down to open the small box Beru had made them. She’d put a few of her own toys in there for Luke, along with the couple that Obi-Wan had made.

“What would you like?” he asks, rummaging through. “The Bantha? How about Ernie the Ewok?” He takes the little sewn Ewok from the box, offering it.

Luke shakes his head, crawling over to peer into the box. He smiles widely as he takes out the small model of an X-Wing, holding it out in front of him.

Obi-Wan blinks in surprise as Luke scrambles to his feet, holding the ship, a mischievous look on his little face. The man is at a loss for a moment, before he stands up tall on his knees. “I am the guardian of this planet. You must defeat me if you wish to return home.”

Luke’s eyes light up, and he giggles as he charges at Obi-Wan, tackling him to the sand, the ship in hand. “Ah, you got me!” he exclaims, grabbing Luke around the waist and tickling him, letting his shrieks of laughter echo through the sand for a while before allowing mercy, leaving the out-of-breath child by his side.

Obi-Wan doesn’t remember the last time he’s felt such childish joy. It’s a beautiful feeling.

Something catches Luke’s eye, however, and he slowly sits up on his knees, bright eyes staring earnestly in the distance. Obi-Wan sits up, following his gaze.

It’s the suns. They are setting, and the sky is becoming a gorgeous orange. 

Obi-Wan watches Luke, rather than the suns. He’s seen the suns set before; he’s never watched a child watch it for the first time. He looks like he’s in complete wonder, and the man wishes he could remember this exact moment forever.

“Unk!” Luke says suddenly, sitting up on his knees as he faces Obi-Wan. 

His eyes widened. “What?” he faces him quickly, his tone coaxing but gentle. “Come on, Luke! Say, 'Uncle!”'

Luke pauses, looking like he’s concentrating rather hard. “U-Uncwle!” he announces proudly.

Obi-Wan feels his eyes well with tears as a wide grin breaks across his face. “ _ Yes!” _ he exclaims, standing as he takes the boy, holding him up in the air the way he likes it. “You’ve said your first word!” he shouts happily, bringing him to his chest. He kisses the top of his head again, feeling his heart beat out of his chest as he holds him close. 

It is the strangest version of adrenaline he’s ever felt, but he certainly won’t ever forget this moment.


	4. An Attack on the Farm

After Luke learned his first word, his second was ‘suns’.

So Obi-Wan makes sure he spends plenty of time outside.

As he returns from Mos Eisley with groceries, he notices Beru and Luke outside in the sand. She waves happily at him, and he returns the wave with a small smile, before heading back inside.

After putting the groceries away, Obi-Wan sighs, checking his watch. It’s almost time.

He sits back down on his pillow, closing his eyes, waiting. A crackle breaks his focus, and as he opens his eyes, he’s met with the holograms of Bail Organa and Yoda.

“Hello, Masters,” Yoda greets first, and they all nod to each other respectfully. “Going well, I trust, things have been.”

Bail speaks up first. “Yes, sir. Leia is healthy and well-taken care of. She is slowly learning to speak.” He adjusts his seated position, looking slightly uncomfortable for a brief moment. “She has shown no signs.”

Yoda nods carefully. “I see. And the boy?”

Obi-Wan clears his throat. “He is well. He spoke his first word but a few months ago.” He loves Luke more than he can say, but it would be unprofessional to say so in this setting. “I have been...suspicious,” he confesses.

“Suspicious?” Yoda repeats, leaning a bit forward in his seat. 

“Sometimes I feel as though he knows things will happen right as they happen. But I cannot tell for sure, for he is a mere child.”

Yoda hums, closing his eyes for a moment. “Nearing the age, he is,” he murmurs, opening his eyes again. “For now, keep the truth, we must, until it is safe.”

The other two both nod their agreement.

Obi-Wan opens his mouth to say something when he stops short. All three of them fall silent. Something is wrong in the Force. “I must go,” he says suddenly, feeling panic clench at his chest as he grabs his lightsaber, running out of the hut.

Sure enough, his instincts were not wrong. Three Gamorreans stood in front of Beru, who holds the boy tightly in her arms as she stares up at the marauders, helpless to stop them. Obi-Wan feels his heart drop into his stomach as he runs towards the moisture farm, jumping to land in front of them quickly, slashing down the Gamorreans in swift strokes.

“Ben, look out!” Beru cries, and he turns, noticing that they’re, quite literally, surrounded by Gamorreans.

He’s not sure where they came from, but he doesn’t have time to think about it, because he is very clearly outnumbered.

He tries his best, but the Gamorreans are much larger than him, despite being slow, and one manages to grab him by his ankles, making him slam into the ground. As he begins to see stars, he turns on his back, glancing up at Beru, who is crying, and Luke, looking at him with wide eyes, as the Gamorrean laughs and draws his spear back. 

_ I’m sorry, Luke. _

Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut, bracing for the impact, but it doesn’t come. As he opens his eyes again, he notices the toy ship flying through the air.

Luke has thrown it. And it lands at one of the creature’s feet.

The Jedi wastes no time, using that small distraction to cut off the Gamorrean’s wrists, wriggling free of its grasp as he gets to his feet, going straight back to fighting.

He hears a blast, then, and one of the creatures beside him falls in a smoking heap. “Get off of my farm!”

Owen appears at the door, and Obi-Wan quickly jumps out of the way, continuing to slash down Gamorreans with Owen’s help.

“Uncwle!” Luke cries, and Obi-Wan turns, noticing a creature behind Owen, about to deliver a blow.

The Jedi’s eyes widen and he jumps, flipping through the air strategically to slash down the marauder before it can move much further.

It seems that was the last one. Both men out of breath, Owen gives him a side eye before running to kneel beside Beru, taking her in his arms. “Are you alright, dear?” he asks gently as she begins wiping her tears, nodding with a breathless, “I’m fine.”

Obi-Wan lets out a long sigh, de-igniting his lightsaber to clip back onto his belt, going to pick up Luke, who is reaching towards him and cheering.

The couple slowly stands up, and Owen sighs as he stares at the two. “He can’t be involved,” he says, still breathing hard. “I will not allow him to turn into his father, Kenobi.”

Silent, Obi-Wan stares back, only breaking it to slowly reach down and pick up the toy ship, handing it back to the eager child on his hip.

“He won’t.” 

And with that, he turns, walking back to his hut, carrying the happy, oblivious child back home.


	5. Feelings of Guilt

“I feel like I’m in over my head, Master,” Obi-Wan confesses, staring at the floor. “He is so much like Anakin, and I…”

He trails off, looking up at the blue, ghostly form of Qui-Gon Jinn. He’s kneeling in front of him now, almost begging for help. He feels like a young, naive padawan again.

“Master, I’m afraid," he continues shakily. "I cannot...I cannot go through that again. I cannot lose him, too.” His voice breaks and he quickly dips his head, blinking at the stinging in his eyes.

The silence is almost deafening, but it is soon more bearable as there is a whoosh of robes. Obi-Wan feels the gentlest, coolest touch - barely there, but when he looks up, Qui-Gon is kneeling beside him, a comforting hand placed on the younger man’s shoulder.

“You did not fail him, Obi-Wan,” he says gently, his kind old eyes meeting the other’s broken ones. “Anakin was desperate and needed guidance. Unfortunately, it was the Chancellor who ultimately provided it.”

Obi-Wan swallows hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat - he knows better than to disagree so vocally. He lets a long moment pass. “...I miss you, Master.” He always thinks that if Qui-Gon had still been around, none of this would have happened.

Qui-Gon smiles warmly, sitting back against the pillow across from him. “And I, you, my not-so-young padawan,” he says fondly, shaking his head. “You’re doing a fine job. I’ve been watching over you. It is clear to see how much the boy cares for you.”

Clenching his jaw, Obi-Wan nods a little, meeting the ghost’s eyes. “Yes, sir. I love him as if he were my own son.”

“Then that is all anyone can ask of you,” he says, and before he can reply, both of them look up.

“He’s back,” Obi-Wan exclaims, getting to his feet and bowing respectfully. Qui-Gon returns it, then disappears, just as the door swings open.

“Hi, Uncle Ben!” The five-year-old exclaims cheerfully, sand streaking his hair and face. “Uncle Owen let me run around the farm today!”

Obi-Wan doesn’t look at him right away, making sure he can wipe the conversation he just had with his master from his mind so he can focus on Luke. He puts on a smile, looking at him now. “Really? That’s wonderful!”

Luke nods, then tilts his head, confusion plastered onto his face. “Uncle Ben? Are you okay?”

The Jedi pauses. Of course Luke can tell that he is not himself today; he’s a bright boy. He takes a moment to collect himself, kneeling on one knee to reach Luke’s eye level. “I’ve just had a bit of a rough morning. That’s all,” he assures him, giving him a smile.

Frowning, Luke takes a step forward, looking as worried as a young child can manage. “How do we make it better?”

Luke looks so similar to the boy he’d met on Tatooine all those years ago. The only difference are the bright eyes of Padme staring back at him, the ones he noticed the moment the boy had first opened his eyes. He opens his mouth, but his breath catches in his throat. So instead he focuses on a smile, bringing Luke into a warm hug, which his little arms return willingly. “Having you home is all I need,” he replies finally, leaning his cheek on his head with a silent sigh.

He wishes he could have done this for Anakin, one last time.

He holds him for a few moments, taking that time to truly compose himself. When he pulls away, he looks at Luke with a playful frown. “My goodness, you’re filthy. Come on, it’s time you get a bath.”

Luke wriggles free of the other’s grasp, grinning widely as he runs out the door. “You have to catch me first!”

Letting him get a bit of a head start, Obi-Wan can’t help but grin, shaking his head, before sprinting out the door after him. “Come back here!”


	6. Standing Up For What's Right

There are bright flashing colors. Blue against blue. Screams and distorted voices that cannot be heard.

“Uncle Ben!” It’s much clearer; louder than anything else.

Obi-Wan bolts upright in bed, covered in sweat and breathing hard. His gaze whips around the room, trying to get a hold of his bearings. He’s alone, but something is wrong. 

He is up in seconds, pulling his robe haphazardly over his arms as he runs to Luke’s room. His panicked breathing only increases once he notices that the bed is empty and unmade.

Not wanting to waste any time, he runs for the door, grabbing his lightsaber from his room on the way, holding it so tightly that he’s afraid he might break the handle.

As he steps out into the cool of night, a slight breeze ruffling his hair, he forces himself to close his eyes, listening.

Where could the boy be?

Feeling a pull, his eyes shoot open and he runs, fear coursing through his veins. He’s not sure what it is, but Luke is in trouble.

He stops at one of the dunes, peering over it to remain hidden and get a feel for the situation.

It’s Jabba the Hutt’s henchmen, grotesque creatures with grotesque personalities. There are many of them, and Luke, the small eight-year-old, is standing up to them, hands on his hips.

“What do you think you’re doing, boy?” one of them sneers in an alien language, poking him in the chest so hard he stumbles a bit.

Luke straightens back up, crossing his arms. “You stole water from my aunt and uncle and I came to get it back!”

The henchmen pause, exchanging looks, before bursting into loud, guttural laughter. 

The same one from before takes a step closer, getting all in his face with his gravelly, low tone. It sounds like he is trying to intimidate him. “And what are you gonna do about it,  _ little one _ ?”

Some of the other henchmen chuckle quietly.

Luke puts on a brave face, and, with surprising speed for a child, reels back and lands a punch straight to the creature’s nose.

Stumbling back in surprise and pain, the henchman lifts a hand to his nose gingerly, checking for blood. “Ah,” he mutters angrily, and without even waiting for a signal, the rest of the henchmen begin to close in on him. “You’ll wish you never did that.”

Obi-Wan knows he needs to intervene, but he can’t let Luke see him. He lifts a hand, using the Force to knock out the lights the henchmen had been using to light their way, leaving them in complete darkness.

Startled, the lead henchman gasps - perhaps he can sense Obi-Wan’s presence. Obviously afraid, he pushes Luke to the ground.

The boy lets out a startled cry, and on his way down hits his head on a rock, knocking him out.

Instead of crying out to him, Obi-Wan puts all of his focus into standing, flipping over to take out the rest of the creatures. Luckily, they were unarmed, and they were killed easily. Breathing hard, he makes sure they are all taken care of before de-igniting his lightsaber, clipping it back onto his belt. 

Quickly, he moves to kneel beside Luke, checking his pulse. He seems fine, of course, despite the look of discomfort on his unconscious face.

He slips his arms underneath the boy’s back and legs carefully, picking him up and holding him close. As he walks back towards the hut, his mind is reeling.

What to make of this? Well, for one, Luke has the bravery - and recklessness - of his father. But his heart is in the right place. Despite the situation, it may make him feel better in the long run about the young boy’s future.

He’s going to have to tell Yoda about this.

As he’s approaching the hut, a small groan, barely heard, escapes Luke. His eyes flutter open and he frowns, squinting up at his savior. “...Uncle Ben? What happened?”

Obi-Wan steps into their hut, giving him a quiet smile. “We’ll talk about it in the morning,” he replies, gently setting Luke down in bed. He pulls the blankets over him and sweeps some of his hair from his already-closing eyes. “Get some rest, my boy.”

“Okay,” he murmurs, leaning into the touch before relaxing completely, tension leaving his body. Obi-Wan keeps his hand there for a moment, watching the child with a small frown. He can’t believe he stood up to all those creatures on his own - and he didn’t want to think about what might have happened if he hadn’t sensed it.

After a while, he finally gets up, going back outside to take the water back to the Lars’ farm, still thinking over Luke’s actions.


	7. Driving Lesson

“Be careful, Luke. You mustn’t hit the gas too hard.”

Obi-Wan sits in the passenger seat of the speeder Owen bought for Luke, while the boy admires its design from the driver’s side.

The older man is relaxed - well, as relaxed as someone can be when a ten-year-old is learning to drive a speeder. But luckily the only thing they have to worry about on Tatooine are the sand people; at least during the day.

“Okay, Uncle Ben. Here we go!” Luke looks determined, holding the handles tightly; Obi-Wan can see his small knuckles turning white.

He nods. “Remember what I told you. Follow your instincts.”

Taking a deep breath, Luke nods and pushes the handles forward. The speeder jerks, and Luke quickly pulls back, alarmed.

Obi-Wan chuckles, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder to reassure him. “That’s why one can’t move the handles too suddenly,” he says good-naturedly, leaning back in his seat. “Try again - feel the ship beneath you, move slowly to stay in control.”

The boy nods again, this time even more determined than before. “Okay.” He lets out a slow breath, slowly moving the handles forward. The speeder moves smoothly now, and they’re going at a moderate pace.

“Very good!” Obi-Wan praises, though he keeps his gaze ahead to look out for anything Luke may accidentally miss.

They drive around in careful circles (after all, Obi-Wan insisted that they not go too far from the hut). When he begins to get more comfortable, Luke lets out a whoop and puts on some more speed.

Obi-Wan can’t help but chuckle, now watching the other. It seems, now that he’s gotten into it, he’s doing very well.

“You’re a natural, Luke,” he says as the boy finally comes to a halt in front of the hut, grinning proudly. 

“Really?” Luke looks up at him with bright eyes, his own grin widening a little. “Oh, please tell me about my father’s podrace again! Maybe I can be like him and get my own ship one day!”

Obi-Wan hesitates for a moment. He’s told Luke the bare minimum about his parents; his mother a queen and then a senator, and his father a navigator on a spice freighter. 

He lies to keep the boy safe.

But a harmless story, such as Anakin winning his podrace at only ten years old, has been one that he’s told Luke; to fill that need of knowledge.

He puts on a smile, leaning back in his seat. His hair and beard, trimmed neatly whenever he can, are beginning to show streaks of silver. He is beginning to understand, in some way, the woes that Yoda has about being older.

“I wasn’t there,” he prefaces, holding his hands up with a small chuckle, “but he was sure to tell me about it many times. You see, your father was a brilliant mind - at ten years old, he built a droid and his own podracer. My friends and I, including your mother, had crash-landed and we needed parts to replace the ship, but the part we needed was very, very expensive.”

Despite having heard this story before, Luke’s eyes were wide with wonder. Surely, he couldn’t imagine his old Uncle Ben doing anything more exciting than just a trip to Mos Eisley.

“Your father, upon meeting one of my dear friends, offered to help him. He wanted to compete in this race using his brand new ship, and upon hearing our story, badly wanted to help. And so he did.” He shakes his head a little. “All odds were against him. He was racing against many high-end competitors. And, to the crowd’s surprise, he left the race victorious.

“He won the money, and he gave it to us, as promised.” He sighs lightly, looking back at the boy with a small smile. “And that was the day we met. He was a very dear friend of mine.”

Luke smiles again, sitting up straight. “That’s so cool!” he looks back at Obi-Wan, that determined look from before returning. “I don’t know how to make my own ship, but I’m gonna be a great pilot, just like him!”

Obi-Wan’s smile softens just a bit. He hopes he doesn’t look too sad as he reaches forward to ruffle the blond hair. “Of course you will.”

His growing suspicion, however, is that he will end up being more than just a pilot.


	8. A Meeting With an Old Enemy

As Obi-Wan begins to put away groceries, he’s aware that he’s being stared at. “Yes, Luke?” he asks, not bothering to turn just yet, hiding a small, barely visible smile as he places cans into a cabinet.

“Can I talk to you about something?”

Obi-Wan pauses for a brief moment, hashing out possibilities in his mind; good and bad. As he finishes putting the last of the cans away, he turns to face the twelve-year-old, who looks sheepish. “Of course you can. What is it?” 

Looking at the floor now, Luke sighs. He’s dressed for another short night of helping Owen on the farm - and in fact, if Obi-Wan remembers correctly, he should be leaving any minute. “Windy left yesterday.”

“Left?”

Windy is one of Luke’s close friends. It would make sense if he was upset over his departure.

“Yeah.” He nods, biting his bottom lip. “So that makes two of my friends gone now. They get to explore the galaxy and we’re stuck on Tatooine.” Looking up expectantly, he is quite obviously hoping for his uncle to be on his side. “I don’t wanna stay here forever, Uncle Ben. Can’t I join them this summer, please?”

The older man feels his lips part in surprise, but it doesn’t last very long. It’s been obvious. Luke longs to branch out, and there isn’t much for him left on Tatooine; especially if his friends are leaving.

But he can’t allow him to go off on his own. Not yet. And Owen absolutely refuses. He sighs deeply. “I know it’s hard,” he says, “but your Uncle Owen needs you on the farm, at least for a few more years.” It was the lie they’d come up with together. To keep the boy safe.

Luke’s face falls. “Okay,” he mumbles dejectedly, already turning to head for the door.

“Luke,” he calls after him, trying a small smile, “when you return from work today, we’ll take a trip into Mos Eisley. How does that sound?”

Being a little older now, Luke doesn’t get as excited as he used to. But he still perks up a bit at the idea. “Okay. See you later, Uncle Ben!” And with that, he’s out the door.

Obi-Wan relaxes, letting the smile fall from his face, dropping his chin to his chest. He closes his eyes for a moment. Sometimes, he feels like raising a child was easier when the child couldn’t speak, or want things other than food or attention.

Suddenly, something feels wrong. It’s a presence he hasn’t felt in many years; one he shouldn’t be feeling at all.

Adrenaline spiking, Obi-Wan pulls his hood up, making sure his lightsaber is clipped to his belt, and steps carefully outside.

He notices Luke already at work, and the boy waves to him. He waves back, and he can just barely hear Beru calling him inside. As Luke turns his back, Obi-Wan’s eyes dart back and forth, every inch of his body on high alert.

The suns are setting. It will be dark soon, which means it is about time for an attack.

Now that he’s alone, he begins to run in the direction the Force tells him to. He can feel he’s being watched, but it seems to be from a distance.

Out of the blue, he has a sudden urge to stop. There’s nothing around but more sand dunes, but as he closes his eyes, he knows he is not alone.

Slowly, he turns around, igniting his lightsaber. As he expected, his instincts did not lie to him.

Darth Maul stands a few feet away from him, scowling.

“We meet again, Darth,” Obi-Wan calls to him, not daring to move forward. After all, he’d fought him a few years ago, too, before he was able to escape. 

Instead of replying, the Sith of few words ignites both sides of his lightsaber, taking a couple steps forward.

If he doesn’t want to talk, then they won’t talk.

Maul makes the first move, jumping at the other with a swift strike. Immediately, Obi-Wan deflects it, and he can tell something is different.

Instead of attempting to strike again, some kind of realization is dawning on Maul’s face and he hesitates. The Jedi cannot waste any time, and so he slashes the double blade in half - cutting into Maul’s torso.

Before he can fall, however, Obi-Wan de-ignites his weapon and catches him, slowly lowering them both to the ground. Maul is staring up at him, breath coming shallow and fast.

“You...You have been watching over someone,” Maul stutters, gravelly voice not being helped by his wound, “That is why you are on this barren planet.” He spits the words out, like he is angry for not coming to this conclusion before.

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan nods, keeping the dying Sith in his arms. He’s not exactly sure why. But he wants to hear what he has to say.

“Is it the Chosen One?”

Obi-Wan hesitates, then nods again. “He is,” he replies quietly.

Maul exhales shakily, turning his head slightly so he may see the beginnings of Tatooine’s stars. “Then he will avenge us.”

And then he falls still, unblinking eyes still staring up at the sky.

Obi-Wan presses his lips together, moving a hand to close Maul’s eyes for the last time. He should be happy he’s finally killed the man responsible for his master’s murder all those years ago, but at this moment he just feels empty.

Gently, he lays the body in the sand, then glances at the broken lightsaber. With some care, he buries it beside the man, then gets to his feet.

“He knew.”

The voice startles Obi-Wan; he had been much too focused on the present to still be in touch with the Force. He turns around to find Qui-Gon standing beside him, his ghostly form staring blankly at the Sith.

Obi-Wan nods slowly, looking down at the sand. “It’s why he didn’t try to kill me,” he murmurs softly, dragging his gaze back up to his old master’s.

Qui-Gon returns the nod, throwing one last look at his murderer before moving to step closer to the other. “I trust you’ve told Master Yoda?”

“Yes, Master. He knows, but he still wants me to keep him hidden; secret. He must not know the truth about me, or of his family. He must be kept safe.” He agrees with Yoda on all of these things. But it is difficult to do so some days.

Especially when the boy just wants to be a normal child, like his friends.

“One day he will know,” he replies gently, beginning to walk. Obi-Wan moves to walk beside him. “If the prophecy is true, then it will not matter that it is kept a secret for awhile.”

“I am worried for the boy,” he confesses. “What if I should have begun training him years ago, and we were wrong?”

Qui-Gon sighs, raising his brows at him. “He will have a harder time than padawans normally do. But when the time comes, you shall be there for him, and he will learn what he must.”

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan nods. “You’re right.” 

As they walk, the moonlight and the soft blue glow around Qui-Gon guide them towards the hut.

Obi-Wan enjoys his presence. Despite now being older than Qui-Gon was when he died, he still feels a sense of ease and youth around his former master; even if there’s a lot to worry about.

“The boy will return soon,” the ghost says, eyes flicking up to meet Obi-Wan’s. He nods. Of course he would be able to know that.

“Thank you for visiting, Master,” he murmurs, offering another respectful bow.

Qui-Gon chuckles as he returns it. “I am always here,” he promises. His form flickers, then disappears.

The man, left alone, watches the place where the ghost once stood, then smiles to himself, heading inside before Luke can find him.

  
That night, his dreams echo with Maul’s voice; 

_ “He will avenge us all.” _


	9. A Night Terror

Letting out a quiet sigh, Obi-Wan sits at the dinner table.

As the years go on, Luke is getting much more fidgety. Almost all his friends are gone, now that he is fifteen, and he is always restless. The only time he may find peace, Obi-Wan feels, is when he is asleep. 

Luckily it is one of those nights. Luke, tired from a day on the farm, went to bed quickly after he returned.

Obi-Wan, by contrast, has felt rather drained recently, but unable to sleep. He’s not sure what it is. Perhaps something is coming.

He straightens up quietly, glancing towards the seat that Luke normally sits in, as Yoda’s hologram appears with a small smile. “Called me, did you?”

“Yes, Master,” he murmurs, keeping his voice quiet. “I’ve been feeling...uneasy. I was wondering if you felt it, too.”

“Mm.” Yoda averts his gaze, giving a slight nod. “Yes. Your old padawan. Building a weapon, he is.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widen, leaning forward on his elbows. “A weapon?” he repeats, feeling sick all of a sudden. “What sort of weapon?”

“Know, I do not,” the other replies honestly, taking a deep breath. “But powerful, it will be. It may be nearing time.” The man swallows, glancing towards Luke’s room, then back to Yoda. “Update you, I will, when more is known. Until then, hidden you will stay.”

Obi-Wan blows a quiet breath, then nods respectfully. “Thank you.”

The hologram flickers, then disappears.

Groaning lightly, the man rests his forehead on the cool of the table, closing his eyes. He’s been preparing for this for years, but he still doesn’t feel ready.

He sits there for a minute or two longer before forcing himself to his feet, smoothing his robes. He needs to get at least some rest, so as to not make Luke suspicious that something was wrong.

So he walks quietly towards his door, but freezes as he grabs the handle. Something is wrong, but not life-threatening. Frowning, he turns instead and walks to Luke’s door, deciding to knock lightly first.

When there’s no response, he opens the door quickly but quietly, finding the boy thrashing around in his sheets, sweat beading on his forehead as he mumbles under his breath.

Obi-Wan is at a loss, at first. Luke has never had trouble sleeping, and he certainly has never had any bad dreams such as this.

As he’s rushing to his side, Luke’s eyes shoot open and he sits upright quickly, breathing hard.

“It’s alright, Luke,” Obi-Wan says softly so as to not startle him any more, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, concern no doubt showing on his face. “You’re alright. Look at me.”

Luke does, but his eyes are glassy and it almost seems like he can’t really see his uncle. “It...It…” he takes a shaky breath, “The man in charge of the Empire just spoke to me,” he manages to say, his eyes slowly closing again. And, just as quickly as it happened, he lay back down, asleep once more.

The Jedi sits, dumbfounded and shaken, on the boy’s bed for a long time after that. His head is empty, and he is staring blankly, but he is panicking.

Once he shakes out of it, he stands, carefully tucking in the teenager before leaving the room.

He is much too rattled to sleep, though, and so he stays up, thinking but making no progress, dreading the morning.

But at breakfast, Luke says nothing of the incident. He doesn’t remember.


	10. The Chosen One

The day that Obi-Wan had been dreading had arrived; he just didn’t know it yet.

He is meditating alone today. Luke, now a young adult, is eating dinner at Owen and Beru’s. Since they had just bought new droids, they needed Luke’s help to get them situated. 

But the return home is much sooner than the old man had anticipated. “Uncle Ben!”

Luke is all but shouting as he approaches the hut door, and Obi-Wan opens his eyes slowly. It sounds like it’s urgent, so he stands as soon as the door flings open.

Standing beside Luke are the two droids he thought he’d never see again, and it takes a lot of willpower not to let recognition dawn on his face. 

“Uncle Ben,” Luke repeats, eyes wide as he slips through the door, R2-D2 and C-3P0 following suit. “This little droid has been looking for his old master.” The droids must not remember him. “He’s looking for an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you know him? Is he a relative of yours?”

Obi-Wan’s knees begin to feel a bit weak, and so he falls back slowly, sitting on the couch. “Obi-Wan,” he whispers, to himself. “Obi-Wan. Now that’s a name I have not heard in a long time. A long time.”

Luke looks confused. “I think Uncle Owen knows him. He said he was dead.”

And here is where it all begins. The day he had been dreading since he took Luke in. “He’s not dead,” he says, carefully. “Not yet.”

“You know him?” Luke asks, a spark of hope showing in his eyes.

Obi-Wan, despite the situation, smiles a little, too. “Of course I know him.” He takes a deep breath, patting his chest. “He’s me.”

“What?” Luke gasps, sitting next to him on the couch in his surprise.

The old man nods, not looking the other in the eye. “I haven’t gone by the name Obi-Wan since...well, since well before you were born.”

Luke is astounded, to say the least. He seems to not know what to say, looking back at the two droids. “So the R2 unit does belong to you.”

“...I don’t recall ever owning a droid,” he murmurs, though he stares at the little blue droid, remembering just how much Anakin loved it.

Slowly, C-3P0 walks over. “I am sorry to intrude, Master Luke, but I have sand blocking up my joints. Would you mind helping me?” The boy nods, so he sits beside him, getting to work.

Obi-Wan sighs heavily, watching Luke while a few moments of quiet pass. “There are some things I haven’t been honest about, Luke. I think you deserve to know it now.”

Luke pauses, glancing over at him, before slowly getting back to work on C-3P0. “...Okay. Go ahead.”

The old man’s heart is racing, but he knows there is no way to go back now. He keeps his gaze trained on the floor. “Your father...he wasn’t just a pilot. He fought in the Clone Wars, alongside me.”

“What?” Luke’s surprise catches him off guard, eliciting a loud “ouch!” from C-3P0. He apologizes before turning to look back at him, a mixture of hurt and confusion in his gaze. “You fought in the Clone Wars?”

Obi-Wan can barely bring himself to meet his eyes, but he does so for a brief moment. “Yes. I was once a Jedi Knight. The same as your father.”

Luke blinks slowly, mind reeling as he obviously tries to process the information. “You, Uncle Ben?” he asks, like he can’t really believe it. 

“Oh, yes. I know I’m quite old now, but I used to be pretty good at it.” He smiles wistfully, now looking away. “And your father was the best star pilot in the galaxy. A cunning warrior.” His smile fades slowly as he looks down. “And a good friend.”

Luke’s stare on him slowly brings him back to the present, and he quickly clears his throat, standing up. “Which reminds me,” he continues, walking to a chest he’d hidden in the corner of the room. “Your father wanted you to have this, when you were old enough.”

Carefully, as if it might break, he takes out the lightsaber, still immaculate even with time.

“Sir, if you’ll not be needing me, I’ll close down for awhile,” C-3P0 interrupts, and Luke, distracted, barely looks at him.

“Sure, go ahead,” he says, getting to his feet to meet Obi-Wan. “What is it?”

“Your father’s lightsaber,” he answers, feeling his stomach twist into knots. He wonders what Yoda will have to say about this. “It is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster.” He sits down, hoping it isn’t obvious how faint he feels as Luke, with wonder, ignites it, waving it side to side and listening to its purr.

“For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic.” He watches him carefully. “Before the dark times. Before the Empire.”

Luke de-ignites the lightsaber, holding it delicately in his hands as he looks at Obi-Wan. He sits down, closer this time, at the edge of his seat. “How did my father die?”

Obi-Wan inhales shakily, eyes darting away from the boy for a moment. This he cannot tell truthfully, so he says the lie he has prepared - the lie he wished was true. 

It would be less painful. 

“A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire...hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights.” He stares at a spot on the wall. “He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct.” Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Luke look down, sadness filling his gaze. “Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force.”

“The Force?” Luke repeats, confusion replacing his sadness.

Obi-Wan can’t help but chuckle, just a bit. “The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It’s an energy field, created by all living things, it...surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together.”

Luke nods, like he sort of understands. But before more can be spoken, R2-D2 begins beeping loudly.

The man gets up, pressing a button. “Now let’s see if we can figure out what’s bothering you so, my little friend.”

As he sits down, Luke continues working on C-3P0, nodding. “I saw part of the message, it -“

“I seem to have found it.”

The hut falls silent besides a flickering image of a woman. “General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am not able to present my father’s request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I’m afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour.” Her voice breaks. “Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope.”

The hologram disappears, and Obi-Wan slowly sits back in his seat, feeling dread set in. No doubt, that’s Leia. And she sounds like she’s in trouble. Something must be wrong, if Bail did not contact him directly.

Looks like Obi-Wan is getting back into war.

He turns to look at Luke, smiling a little. “I’m going to have to teach you the ways of the Force if you’re to come with me to Alderaan.”

“What?” Luke drops the tool he was using, eyes widening and disbelief showing on his face. “You’re going to let me come with you?”

“My boy, I’ve been waiting for this day to come,” he replies with a small chuckle, getting to his feet.

Luke slowly picks the tool back up, holding it tightly. “...What about Uncle Owen’s farm?”

“You must do what you feel is right, of course,” Obi-Wan responds, pressing his lips together as he looks back at him. “Take the droids back to the farm. You may make a decision in the morning.”

Luke doesn’t argue, getting both of them and heading out the door. Obi-Wan sighs.

Is it wrong to feel excited? He’s not sure, but he does.

The next morning, Obi-Wan, Luke, and the droids all get into the speeder and head for town. On the way, they notice the same vehicle that once held the droids, broken down and left barren.

“It looks like the sand people did this,” Luke says, pointing out Bantha tracks, “but I’ve never seen them hit anything this big before.”

“They didn’t,” Obi-Wan murmurs, feeling something terrible has happened, “we were meant to think they did. Look at the blast points - too accurate for sand people. Only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise.”

Luke wonders aloud why they would attack sand people, but trails off upon seeing the droids. “They could learn who they sold them to, which means…” he quickly runs back towards the speeder, and Obi-Wan doesn’t try to stop him. He knows it is too late, grief clouding his mind, but he lets him go anyway. He sits, until the young man returns.

When he does return, Luke stares at the sand as he walks back to Obi-Wan. He embraces him carefully for a few moments, both not saying anything.

“I wanna come with you to Alderaan,” he mumbles, dragging his gaze back up to his. “I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like you, Uncle Ben. And like my father.”

They go to Mos Eisley to look for a ship. The man they find is a few years older than Luke; greedy and cocky, but he will do. Han Solo, he says his name is.

The ride towards Alderaan is as smooth as they could have hoped for - except that the planet is not there. Obi-Wan’s conversation with Yoda a few years back plays in his mind -  _ a weapon.  _ It must be a planet-destroying weapon.

It’s worse than he thought.

They get pulled into a tractor beam, which pulls them straight to the Death Star. The strange band of six make their way off the ship, Han and Luke wearing their disguises.

Obi-Wan attempts to ignore their bickering as they make their way to the control room, where R2 looks for a map. The tractor beam shows up on the map.

“I don’t think you boys can help,” he murmurs, heading for the door. He wants to keep Luke safe.

Han rolls his eyes. “I got more than I bargained for on this trip already.”

“I wanna go with you,” Luke says earnestly, stopping him before he can open the door. His eyes are innocent, and familiar - the eyes of Padme, still, after all these years.

“You cannot. Not now,” he says, gently grabbing both of Luke’s shoulders, forcing eye contact. “Our paths diverge here. You must look after the droids.” He glances at Han, then back to Luke. “I love you very much, my boy. You make me proud every day.” Slowly, he let go of him, taking a step back and offering a small smile as he opens the door. “Remember, the Force will be with you. Always.”

He continues onward, not looking back until he hears the sound of the door closing behind him.

Pausing, he takes a deep breath. He has the feeling that he will not be leaving the Death Star alive. 

He can sense Anakin’s presence. He is nearby. But first, he must disable the tractor beam. After some sneaking around, he finds it. It is easier than he thought to disable.

But he knows, deep down, that he cannot leave.

Obi-Wan continues walking, keeping his hood up just in case. Even before he hears ventilated breathing, he can sense it. He opens his eyes, and Darth Vader stands a mere few feet away, red lightsaber purring quietly.

He stares. It is easier, he thinks, having to fight the mask. Wasting no time, he ignites his lightsaber.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Obi-Wan,” Vader taunts, moving closer, “We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but the learner, now I am the master.”

The corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth twitches. “Only a master of evil, Darth.”

They clash. Instead of blue against blue, it is blue against red. It is less heated than their last fight.

“Your power has grown weak, old man.”

“You can’t win, my padawan,” he says, feeling the truth in his heart and soul, “If you strike me down, I shall become more possible than you could possibly imagine.”

He can feel Anakin’s anger; deep, burning anger built up through the years. It’s almost enough for him to collapse, but he continues fighting. He will always continue fighting.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Luke - he’s with the droids, his sister, Han, and Chewbacca. They are all safe.

Obi-Wan makes eye contact with Luke one last time, a small smile finding its way onto his face. He closes his eyes, leans back, and waits, hearing an anguished scream come from the boy he raised.

_ I’m sorry, Luke. It had to be this way. _


	11. Epilogue

Obi-Wan visits Luke from time to time. Not seen, of course, but heard.

He cries during Luke’s last battle with his father. Even until the end, he saw the good in Anakin - just as Obi-Wan had failed to do.

And when Anakin appears at his side, along with Yoda for the first time, they all cannot speak - they simply hug and rejoice.

As the Ewoks celebrate, the three ghosts appear, if only for a moment, to reassure the boy who had saved them all. Luke smiles, tears in his eyes.

And Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker can finally rest, knowing their boy is there to protect the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read to the end, thank you so much! I took a really, really long time to write this and I was kind of losing my mind towards the end lmao. but I'm pretty proud of how it turned out!
> 
> again, thank you, reader, and I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
